koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Atsushi Kisaichi
Atsushi Kisaichi (私市 淳, Kisaichi Atsushi, born February 23, 1972 in Minato, Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor currently affiliated with Aoni Production. Kisaichi lives at home with his parents to help run and maintain his family's pharmacy. After he graduated high school, he thought of pursuing a medical career like his parents. However, testing for the necessary academies proved to be too difficult for him. According to his own account, he chose his career path after he saw an ad for it and thought to give it a try to gain more confidence in himself. The advertisement he saw featured Tokyo Announce Academy, which he attended for a year. It was a painful experience for him, but Kisaichi persevered his goal and instead attended Aoni Jyuku for his voice acting training. He considers Kousuke Okano his "mentor" from Tokyo Announce Academy and looks up to him. In Aoni Jyuku, he was in the same class as Tomokazu Seki and Miki Nagasawa, remarking that they were top class performers even before their debuts. He loves baseball and was captain of one of Aoni Jyuku's teams. During the experience, he met and befriended several colleagues, which include Yuuko Minaguchi and Hidehiko Kaneko. His "tea drinking buddy" is Junko Noda. While he still considers himself a novice, Kisaichi watches or plays baseball games in his spare time. His other hobbies include bowling, tennis, darts, and ping pong. Kisaichi frequently voices young male characters known for either being heroic or gentle. As such, he appears in several media directed towards a female audience. A few of his voice roles include Gemini in Mega Man Star Force, Meta Knight in most forms of Kirby media (including the anime and Super Smash Bros.), and Aoba Seragaki in DRAMAtical Murder. Within the Japanese dubbing industry, he provides the Japanese voice for Speedy in Teen Titans, Bobby Drake/Iceman in the X-Men live action film series, and Carl in The Boat That Rocked. Works for Koei *Miscellaneous voices - Yoshitsune ~Ouka no Omoukage~ drama CD *Mera Haniyu (Bunny) - Megami Ibunroku Persona drama CDs *Yin-yang disciple - Ōto Ayakashi Kitan drama CD series *Ji Fa - Fengshen Yanyi drama CD series *Instructor of Dignity Timka, Sacred Guardian of Water of the Sacred Beast Cosmos Timka, Timka Siem Dupaku - Angelique series *Terumoto Mōri - Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi *Gregorio - Gitaroo-Man *Chamberlain of the Fourth Order - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyoushou~ (TV series) *Kraus Werner - Naval Ops: Warship Gunner 2 *Richard Beauchamp - Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (Nightmare) *King Mu - Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 *Xu Shu - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series *Blaise - Unlight Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2019'' *''Neoromance ♥ Charasong 200 Kyoku Festa'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2015'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Ange Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 8'' *''Angelique ♥ Memoir 10th ~Sweet Celebration~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 5'' *''Angelique Memoir 2001'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Official blog *Twitter account *Girl-Style interview series Category:Voice Actors